The Star of Death
by Holder of Syaoran's Heart
Summary: Something deadly is coming to Earth that could kill everyone. The Li family has sent Syaoran to find the one thing that can stop it. There he meets Sakura and Tomoyo, fellow magicians, and they decide to help him.
1. Relocation

The Star of Death  
  
A/N (hehe this is so cool, I'm actually an author now ^_^): Sorry for the corny name, couldn't really think of anything else. You'll see why soon. Anyway, for those S+S lovers out there, just to warn you there aren't THAT many S+S moments in my story. Yes, I love S+S too and they are perfect for each other, but I'm just not good with the romance writing deal. My story takes place when Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, etc. are in 6th grade. It's probably about the time when CLAMP ended CCS.  
  
Chapter 1: Relocation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Li Family Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are sure it's coming?" Said deep voice.  
  
"I am. The astrologers have checked and double-checked. No mistakes this time. It's coming. Now. We must prepare." Said a female voice. "The time for Nakron's revenge has arrived. Who shall we send to perform this task?"  
  
"The sisters are too easily distracted. Many of the cousins have weak magic. Or no magic at all, like Meiling. We shall send Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran? But surely he too young? What if he gets hurt?"  
  
"He is ready. He has trained for many years. He can take care of himself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kinomoto Family Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Dreaming] A bright light is approaching a blue and green ball. It looks like an enormous comet. It's coming closer and closer. The people are scared. Chaos is everywhere. Why is it coming? What will happen to them? Just as it is about to hit the ball.[/Dreaming]  
  
RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!  
  
"HOE?! Huh.Oh."  
  
A girl with emerald green eyes and short brown hair yawns as she wakes up. She places the alarm clock she subconsciously grabbed back on her nightstand. She starts dressing and fixing her hair.  
  
"Kero-chan? I had a weird dream last night. Something really big was coming to Earth." The girl said to her stuffed bear.  
  
Kero answered, "Coming to Earth? That sounds like a prophetic dream. But what could be coming?"  
  
"It looked like a really big, bright ball. It was so bright and it was heading straight for us. I saw people, too. They were terrified. Everyone was running and screaming and yelling." The girl shudders. "It was so horrible. Will something like that really come here?"  
  
"I hope not. But if it does, Sakura, you need to be ready for it. Yue and I will set up some more training drills."  
  
Sakura groans. "Aiyaa! Again? But we practiced for hours yesterday and the day before that. I have other things to do, you know. Like schoolwork and chores. And now that Touya's gone to college I have to do his work, too!"  
  
"Is doing schoolwork and chores going to help you stop a huge, bright ball from striking Earth?"  
  
Sakura doesn't answer and mumbles something about crazy talking stuffed animals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Li Family Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall woman with black hair tied back stares out the window. She says, "It's time, call Syaoran up."  
  
In a chair sits, a man with short, dark brown hair and glasses. He gets up and walks downstairs. Moments later, he reappears with a young boy that looks about Sakura's age.  
  
"Yes, mother? You wished to see me?" Said Syaoran. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"The Star of Death is coming. All the Shield Stones have been found and placed back in their proper shrines. All save for one. The last one has been located and is currently somewhere in Japan. The High Mediums have traced it to a town called Tomoeda. We need someone to go there, find it, and place it in the shrine in Osaka. Would you be willing to do that?" Answered his mother.  
  
"Mother, Father? Will you really trust me with a task like that? With so much at stake, surely you would send a Mage?"  
  
"There are currently no Mages close enough to Tomoeda to retrieve it. Plus, you need the experience. You've studied and trained hard. You can do it. We'll be here if you ever need any help." Was the answer.  
  
"Then I'll do it!" Said Syaoran.  
  
His mother said, "Good. Then it's settled. You will transfer to Tomoeda and attend school there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoeda Elementary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~about 1 month later~~  
  
Many students are in the classroom. They're all talking and chattering. Just as the bell rings, Sakura rushes into the classroom, out of breath. She slowly walks over to her seat and starts unpacking her books.  
  
"Congratulations, Sakura-chan! You made it just on time!" Said a girl sitting next to Sakura. She had long, grayish hair with bangs.  
  
As Sakura is about to reply, the teacher comes in. He tells everyone to settle down and calls roll. Then a boy entered the room. It is Syaoran. The teacher (or Terada-sensei if you wish because there isn't gonna be a point where I indirectly reveal his name) tells him to come over to his desk.  
  
"Class, this is Li Syaoran. He is an exchange student from Hong Kong. Li-san, for the time being you may sit beside Kinomoto-san."  
  
Syaoran walked down the aisle to the seat beside Sakura. As he passed her, he felt a strange jolt. He recognized this kind of jolt. This girl is a magician.  
  
A/N: Hehe, sorry about the 'Aiyaa' thing. I just had to throw it in; it's a Chinese people thing. I almost made Syaoran speak Japanese too XD BTW, what's with the whole 'Disclaimer' thing that everybody's got going on? I think most people know that the main characters are not original. That's why we call it 'fanfiction' and not simply 'fiction' Hello? No brainer, people. Besides, do you guys REALLY think that someone would care enough to sue you over something like that? Jeez -_-;; 


	2. Strange Encounters and Magicians

The Star of Death  
  
A/N: Okay, the uploading thing is being evil. Whenever I upload something the italics go away. So here's what I'm gonna do. The star above the 8(*) is going to represent italics, kay? Italics are usually going to mean thinking, dreaming, or something happening in the head. The dream in the last chapter was supposed to be in italics and so was the sentence "This girl is a magician." Just to let my readers (if I have any) know, I update about once a week cause I'm lazy and.yeah that's pretty much it. I'm lazy. But to make up for laziness, I'll try and make it good ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Encounters and Magicians  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch Time at Tomoeda Elementary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Let's sit over here by this tree." Said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo hurried over to the big cherry tree that Sakura was pointing to with her sack lunch. They sat down and started eating.  
  
"Eh, Sakura-chan? Did you notice something strange about that new Li kid?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
She answered, "Yea, when he passed by me I felt something weird."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Ah Sakura-chan has a crush!"  
  
When Sakura heard that she turned pink. "HOE?! That's not what I meant!! He's just got a strange aura. Kinda like a magician."  
  
"Do you think he could be one? Maybe we should ask him."  
  
Sakura was shocked by this notion. "Tomoyo-chan! You DO NOT just go up to someone and ask if they're a magician!"  
  
"Why not?" She was surprised at Sakura's objection.  
  
"If he's not one, he's going to think we're crazy for asking such a question! Besides, what would it matter even if he is one?"  
  
"I don't know. It'd just be cool to know another magician around here." Then suddenly Tomoyo thought of something as a sly look crept onto her face. "Well, there is another way we could find out."  
  
As soon as Sakura saw that look she grew worried. "Tomoyo- chan..what are you thinking about?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wherever Wei and Syaoran Lived~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Master Syaoran, how are you liking your new school?" Asked Wei.  
  
He answered, "It's alright, I guess. But something strange happened. I thought I sensed another magician. But mother said there were no other magicians here."  
  
"She said there were no Mages. You probably sensed some newbie magician or something."  
  
"Yea maybe. HEY! Wei, how do you know what mother said? Were you eavesdropping?" Exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
Wei said, "Hey, I can't help it if when I'm sweeping the floor there just happens to be a conversation going on that's loud enough for me to hear. Your own fault for talking so loud."  
  
While Wei and Syaoran were too busy arguing they didn't notice something moving in a nearby window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside of Syaoran's House Looking Into His Windows~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!"  
  
"Shh.keep your voice down. They'll hear you!"  
  
"Aiyaa.Tomoyo! I can't believe I let you talk me into this! We're just going to sit here and spy on him until he does something that might reveal him as a magician?" Cried Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo gave a thoughtful look for about a second and said, "Yeah, pretty much. Is there something wrong?"  
  
*I will never figure out how that crazy mind of Tomoyo-chan's works. She never thinks these things out. I guess I'll have to stay with her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble.* A sweat drop appears on Sakura's forehead. *If he sees us we are SOOOO dead.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wherever Wei and Syaoran Lived~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They are preparing dinner. Syaoran is chopping vegetables and Wei is boiling water. After they are done, they sit at the dinner table and let the soup cook.  
  
"Wei, how am I supposed to find the last Shield Stone? I know some simple locating spells, but they aren't powerful enough to find such a magical object, are they?" Questioned Syaoran.  
  
He replied, "That is for you to find out. Besides, how the heck am I supposed to know? I'm just an occultist and your butler."  
  
This time Wei and Syaoran weren't so dense. They both heard a crash outside near the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside of Syaoran's House Looking Into His Windows~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you do, Tomoyo-chan?!?!" Screeched Sakura with fear in her voice. She was sure this time that Syaoran would've heard that. *We need to get out before they look out the window! But there's nowhere to go where we won't be spotted! This kid's got windows everywhere!*  
  
"Apparently, Li-kun gardens. Cause it seems like I knocked over one of his flowerpots. A shame too, it was a pretty one." Said Tomoyo calmly.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! How are we gonna get out of here? They'll see us if we don't!"  
  
"Relax! We can sneak out the back as long as we stoop, then climb over the fence."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at how inconvenient the plan was going to be. But since it was the best they could come up with she decided to go along with it. But just as they started leaving  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wherever Wei and Syaoran Lived~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Wei walked toward the window where the crash was heard. They slowly opened the window, looked out and saw Sakura and Tomoyo looking up at them!  
  
A sweat drop appears on both Sakura and Tomoyos' heads. "Um. Hello. I accidentally broke one of your flowerpots. I promise I'll get it fixed or replaced."  
  
"Oh that's no problem." Syaoran placed his right hand on his head and pointed his left to the broken pot. He murmured a spell rapidly and the pot reassembled itself, piece by piece.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew huge with astonishment. "You can do healing spells?"  
  
As did Tomoyo's. But she was more satisfied than amazed. "See! I told you he was a magician!"  
  
A/N: Doh! Another 'aiyaa'! -_-; Okay, that's gonna be an official Sakura word now. Like 'hoe' or 'hau' or 'hanyaan' 


	3. Syaoran Explains

The Star of Death  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flaming. Hikagi: thank you especially for the suggestion, I will work on that. Although, I think descriptive writing is a little overrated and can get really boring after awhile. You start spending an entire paragraph just describing the color of someone's eyes and I just don't like killing space like that. (*) Is called an asterisk, I just like using simple words. I'm not as dumb as I seem. I don't know if 'aiyaa' means anything in Korean but I know it's a commonly used word in Chinese to describe frustration, annoyance, fear, and similar emotions. Trust me, I'm Chinese so I use it a lot. As do my mother and father and occasionally my brother, so yea. The uploader thingy deletes my dots too X_X I'm angry now..  
  
Chapter 3: Syaoran Explains  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wherever Wei and Syaoran Lived~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo have gone into Syaoran's house now for some tea. Syaoran is in the kitchen putting the tealeaves in the pot and bringing it to the dining table.  
  
"So what brings you to my home?" he inquired as he served the tea.  
  
Sweat drops appear on Sakura and Tomoyo's heads again. "Well..um..Sakura sensed a strange aura about you at school and thought you were a magician. And I really wanted to find out so I thought we could follow you home and just..sorta watch you.  
  
Wei's eyebrow shot up. "So you have stalkers now, Master Syaoran. And only on the first day!"  
  
"You couldn't have just asked me?" asked Syaoran with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
Tomoyo got the I-Told-You-So look again. "That what I wanted to do! But noooo..Sakura-chan was too embarrassed to go up and ask."  
  
Sakura was shocked and said, "I was not embarrassed! I just didn't think it was a good idea in case he wasn't a magician. He'd think we were crazy if he wasn't one."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and nudged Sakura. "And of course, you wouldn't want Li-kun to think badly of you," taunted Tomoyo with a suggesting look.  
  
Sakura's face turned bright red.  
  
"What's wrong? Your face is red. Are you sick?" asked Syaoran.  
  
She answered, "U-um..no. I'm alright. It's just kinda cold."  
  
Now it was Wei's turn to speak up. "I think it's time for these two young ladies to return home. You parents must be worried. Come on, I'll drive you."  
  
"Okay, thank you, Wei." Said Tomoyo as she and Sakura started for the door.  
  
"Well..I'll see you tomorrow at school then, Li-kun?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
He gave her a warm smile. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sakura-chan, come on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Place Where Wei Dropped Them Off~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is it, girls. Time to get off."  
  
Wei gets out and opens the door for Sakura and Tomoyo. They step out slowly and thank him. Wei drives off into the distance.  
  
"Tomoyo, we could've gotten into a lot of trouble today."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We're just very lucky that Li-kun didn't call the police or anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We won't do anything crazy like this ever again, alright?" prompted Sakura.  
  
"Alright, I promise." She said. Although Sakura knew Tomoyo all too well to know that she would always keep on with her ridiculous schemes and Sakura would always tag along to watch out for her. She didn't really mind; that's what friends were for after all. Plus, the outcome of the schemes often turned out rather funny.  
  
They said their goodbyes and walked home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura are walking around the lunch area looking for a spot again. Sakura spots Syaoran and suddenly turns the other way and starts walking.  
  
"Sakura-chan, where are you going? I thought we were going to sit over there."  
  
Sakura points her eyes in the direction they were originally going.  
  
"Hey look, there's Li-kun!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I know, and I don't really want to talk to him because it might be kind of..awkward."  
  
"How are you going to avoid running into him? He's coming right this way." She asked.  
  
"Yea, I see that. Let's sneak past him and pretend we don't notice."  
  
They attempt to avoid him but as they walk past him he notices them.  
  
"Hey Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san!" called Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura turn around slowly when they hear his voice. "Hello, Li-kun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sitting Down at Lunch Table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran are now sitting together at a lunch table talking.  
  
"Oh Li-kun, I meant to ask you this last night at your house, why did you move to Tomoeda?" said Sakura.  
  
He hesitated for a bit but then finally asked, "Have you ever heard of the Star of Death?"  
  
"No, what is it?" she answered. Tomoyo is in the background listening to their conversation.  
  
"It's something dangerous that's coming to Earth. My mother and father, who are on the Mage's Council have sent me here to help stop it."  
  
"Is it a giant white ball of light? Cause I had a dream about something like that coming to Earth. Everyone was scared in it." Sakura said.  
  
"No one really knows what it's going to look like..but it's probably going to be something to that effect. You said you dreamed about it?" Syaoran sounded surprised.  
  
"Yea, it was just a few days ago."  
  
"It must be a prophetic dream." Murmured Syaoran. "What magician rank are you?"  
  
"I'm a Magus. What are you?"  
  
He smiled. "Sorcerer." His rank was one higher than hers.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the late updates. Writer's block and major homework load. I really hate my teachers. I'm probably not gonna have that much time to work on this but I'll try and update like twice a month or so. 


	4. Kero Meets Syaoran

The Star of Death  
  
A/N: I feel stupid. Chinese is not working with me. I probably know more Spanish than I do Chinese and that's a little pathetic X.X Oh BTW, in Chap 1 (my brother noticed this XD), line 1 it says: "You are sure it's coming?" Said deep voice. Okay, that's supposed to say 'Said a deep voice.' Yea I know it's a little thing, but I don't like even little mistakes. So, now you know.  
  
Chapter 4: Kero Meets Syaoran  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kinomoto Family Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura is lying on her belly on her bed reading a magazine with her feet kicking around in the air. Kero is playing some racing video game nearby and it's noisy. It's a nice Sunday mid-afternoon. Kero's little racing car in the game is in 1st place and he wins! He jumps around all happy-like cheering. After he's done he starts talking to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, have you noticed a strange aura lately? Feels like a magician," He asked as he flies over to her. "A somewhat familiar magician."  
  
"Oh yea. There's this new kid at school. His name is Li Syaoran; he's a magician. A sorcerer to be precise. He's very powerful," Sakura answered.  
  
"Li Syaoran?!" Kero exclaimed, "He's a descendant of Clow Reed! Of course he's powerful! Ah..that must be why I recognized his aura. What is someone like him doing in Tomoeda?"  
  
"Oh yea..Kero-chan, I forgot to ask you something. What is the Star of Death? Li-kun mentioned it, and he said that's why his parents sent him here. But he wouldn't exactly tell me about it. Just that it's dangerous. Could it be that big white ball of light I saw in my dream?" Said Sakura.  
  
"The Star of Death?! That's why Li Syaoran came here?!" Kero starts panicked raving. His eyes grow big and worried. Finally, he remembered Sakura was still in the room and answered her. "A long time ago, a guy named Nakron swore revenge on Earth because some powerful magicians from here destroyed his home planet and everything he owned. He has spent thousands and thousands of years preparing a HUGE energy star that he was planning to send here at the right time." Kero paused once more. "It's said that it will destroy us all. It is likely that what you saw was the Star of Death."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura practically screamed. "You mean that huge ball of light is coming here? To kill us all? We've got to do something!" She grabbed her jacket, straps on her roller blades, and headed out.  
  
Kero zoomed over to her. "Where are you going? You can't stop it! You don't even know how!"  
  
"I'm going over to Li-kun's house. If he was sent here to stop the star then he must know how to save everyone. Maybe he'll tell me and I can help somehow."  
  
"Sakura let me come with you!" He dives into her hair and remains there for the ride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Li Family Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Kero have arrived at his front door. She knocks and Syaoran answers.  
  
He smiled as he opened the door. "Ah Kinomoto-san, nice to see you again. I see you've taken the liberty to knock this time." He teased.  
  
She blushed. "When are you ever going to forget that? Anyway can I come in?"  
  
He laughed and said, "Okay, I'm sorry. Sure, come on in."  
  
She walks into his house while Kero peeks out from her hair at the surroundings. It's very mysterious and eerie-looking, rather fitting for a magician that comes from a line of such skilled magicians. There were many things that he assumed were magical and ritual items hanging on the walls.  
  
"So why are have you decided to visit me again? And why is your friend Tomoyo not here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Oh Tomoyo! I forgot to tell her; I was in such a rush to get here. Oh well, I'll tell her tomorrow. I came here to ask about the Star of Death. Kero- chan told a little bit about it. I was wondering if I could ask you about it."  
  
"Kero-chan?" Syaoran looks confused. "You mean Cerberus, Guardian of the Clow Cards?"  
  
Kero jumped out of Sakura's hair. "That's me!"  
  
"This little stuffed animal is Cerberus?" said Syaoran skeptically.  
  
Kero looked furious. "Who are you calling stuffed animal, brat!" They glare at each other for a few moments. Eventually Sakura yells at Kero and he flies back to her shoulder.  
  
Syaoran turns his gaze back to Sakura and said, "So what is it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Well..Kero-chan said that the star is going to destroy everyone. And you said that's the reason your parents sent you here. So does that mean you know how to stop it?" she asked.  
  
He paused for a while before answered. Finally he said, "Yes, I do know how to stop it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I should give you that information."  
  
"Oh I won't tell anyone except Tomoyo." She pleaded. "Besides, I want to help! Surely you can't stop that huge thing by yourself?"  
  
"It's just not a good idea to tell anyone in case it gets out. Even if you don't tell anyone, things like this just tend to spread. I'm not stopping it by myself; lots of magicians around the world are preparing for it, select powerful ones of course. I'm not really sure if there's anything you can do anyway." He said.  
  
Sakura looked a little angry. "It's not like I can't do some powerful magic. I have Kero-chan here to guide me. Plus, I really want to help you! I am not going to just stand idly by and watch the Earth get destroyed!"  
  
"It won't be destroyed. I and other magicians will make sure of that." Syaoran sighed. "Look, it's not that I don't think you can help. But this task is dangerous, and I wouldn't want you or Tomoyo to get hurt."  
  
A/N: Hey, my longest chapter ever! So what'd ya think? Aww Syaoran's trying to protect her, how sweet ^_^ 


End file.
